prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Joey Mercury
|birth_place = Fairfax, Virginia |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = Los Angelas, California |trainer = Corporal Punishment Jimmy Cicero Julio Sanchez |debut = October 12, 1996 |retired = }} Adam Birch (July 18, 1979) is a semi-retired professional wrestler currently employed to World Wrestling Entertainment, where he is a trainer for WWE's developmental territory, Florida Championship Wrestling. As a competitor, he is best known under the ring names Joey Mercury (as one half of the tag team MNM), Joseph Mercury, the name he used as a member of CM Punk's Straight Edge Society from 2009 to 2010, and Joey Matthews, the name he used on the independent circuit. Birch is a 3-time WWE Tag Team Champion, having held the titles with Johnny Nitro when the tagged together as MNM. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Future Shock - with Christian York :*Snapshot - with Johnny Nitro :*Virginia Necktie :*Double Arm DDT *'Tag teams and stables' :*Bad Street Boys - with Christian York :*Age Of The Fall :*MNM :*Special K :*Young Blood :*Straight Edge Society *'Managers' :*Alexis Laree (ROH) :*Jillian Hall (WWE) (2005) :*Melina (OVW, WWE) (2004-2007) :*CM Punk (WWE) (2010) *'Theme music' :*“Call Me The Breeze” by Lynyrd Skynyrd (ROH) :*“Gimme Back My Bullets” by Lynyrd Skynyrd (OVW) :*Paparazzi (WWE) :*"This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage (WWE) (Used while a part of the S.E.S.) :*"The Bleeding" by Five Finger Death Punch Championships and accomplishments *'Independent Professional Wrestling Alliance' :*IPWA Light Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Maryland Championship Wrestling' :*MCW Heavyweight Champion (1 time) :*MCW Rage Television Champion (1 time) :*MCW Cruiserweight Champion (1 time) :*MCW Tag Team Champion (2 time) - with Christian York *'National Wrestling Alliance' :*NWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Christian York *'New York Wrestling Connection' :*NYWC Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts' :*OMEGA Light Heavyweight Champion (2 time) *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' :*OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Johnny Nitro :*OVW Television Championship (1 time) *'Pro Pain Pro Wrestling' :*3PW Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Steel City Wrestling' :*SCW Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Christian York :*SCW Television Champion (1 time) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' :*WWE Tag Team Championship (3 time) - with Johnny Nitro See also *Adam Birch's event history External links *Adam Birch profile at CAGEMATCH.net pt:Adam Birch Category:1979 births Category:1996 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:Associacao Portugesa de Wrestling alumni Category:Ballpark Brawl alumni Category:Derby City Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Fight Sports Midwest alumni Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Future Of Wrestling alumni Category:Future Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:German Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:Great Lakes Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Impact Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Federation alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:International Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:IWA East Coast alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Main Event Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Memphis Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Millenium Wrestling Federation alumni Category:New Era Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New York Wrestling Connection alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Pro East alumni Category:NWA Wildside alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Pro Pain Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Unplugged alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xpress alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Southern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Steel City Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:United Wrestling Federation alumni Category:USA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Velocity Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:Wrestling Fan Xperience alumni Category:Xtreme Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:WWE Tag Team Champions